Gem Crusaders
by CMXB
Summary: A being from another universe arrived at universe of the Gems, he was amazed at their race so he decided to create his own race of Gems using the powers of his own universe.
1. Chapter 1 A New race of Gems

**Chapter 1 A New race of Gems**

**I don't own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or Steven Universe**

On Earth exists a group called the Crystal Gems they are Earth's protectors saving it from evil gems, their home is Beach city where a young boy name Steven lives with them who is the youngest Crystal Gem, but what they don't know in the Prime kindergaten will be expecting a unknown visitor.

The Prime Kindergarten is a abandoned place where Homeworld used to make Gems, machines known as Injectors were all over the place left behind to rust, a gold light appeared in the middle of the place and from it came a man, he was wearing a a black robe, high boots, forearm guards, a hood that covers his hair with a piece of his purple hair sticking out, he wore a stone mask with fangs with a red stone on the forehead and he was very muscular and big.

"So this is Kindergarten well it's time for my experiment to begin."the stranger said.

He goes to one of the injectors and lifts it up over his heard with one arm and goes to another place, walks far away and finds a cave, when he entered it he found it was very large and it seemed it was mine for metal, gold and other precious stones, there was many rail tracks and carts but he didn't need them, he then puts the machine down and looks around.

"Now that I found a perfect place I can now turn this ugly machine for war to a beautiful instrument of creation."He said and he goes to modify the machine.

It took him a day to find more pieces from other places and harvesting from the other injectors but he was able to make his masterpiece, the injector was now bronze with the needle changed to a gold arrow with rim being silver, the gem now had a beatle on it and it was a darker red and the machine had blue, green and red gems on the sides of it.

"Now, lets us begin."He said and he activated the machine, it started to glow and shoots a beam of gold of rainbow energy at the wall in front of it, the wall then glowed and then the machine stopped, then from the wall came a white arm, then a figure burts out of the wall, it looked male with yellow eyes and white skin, it wore a black cloack and Venetian hat, its body is riddled with small cables giving the impression of stitches and it also bears an arrow motif on its hands and collar.

"Well come to the world Black Sabbath, I need you to do a important mission, you must continue to bring the rest of your kind into this world in my place, remember to tell them about me their creator, your father Avalon and teach them eveything about who you are."Avalon said.

"Yes father."Black Sabbath said.

Avalon nodded and vanished in the gold light, Black Sabbath goes to the machine and continued to create the rest of his people in his creators place, the machine had the data to make each individual on it so all need to do is just create them in perfect spots.

After a long time has passed, on another place that was close to the cave the crystal gems were fighting a giant worm that was bronze, it hand giant fangs and a brown topaz on the head, Amethyst throws her whip aound it trapping it and Pearl comes from above and slices it making it poof, Garnet goes to the gem on the floor and bubbles it while Steven watched from the sidelines.

"That was amazing guys."Steven said.

"Yeah we rule."Amethyst said with a smirk.

"Well let's go home."Garnet said.

They went walking away to a warp pad that was close by, Steven looks to his right to see a cave and he saw a shadow watching then and said:"hey guys."

The gems stopped to look at Steven and Pearl asked:"Steven is everything alright?"

"I saw someone."Steven said.

"Here, where did you see this person?"Pearl asked.

"There."Steven said poiting at the cave.

"That's weird this place had a corrupted gem so who would be living there?"Amethyst said confused.

"There's only one way to find out."Garnet said.

They went to the cave to check it out, Pearl told Steven to stay close to them in case of anything happened, they went to a big mine and the gems got surprised, there were holes on the walls and in the middle of the of the mine was machine that looked like a injector and there was someone next to it.

"Guys what is that machine?"Steven asked.

The gems were shocked and Pearl said:"It can't be, a injector."

"But that's impossible they were all shut down."Amethyst said.

"We need to stop this before it's too late."Garnet said and they all agreed.

"Wait, how about we ask him if he's a least a good guy."Steven suggested.

"Steven anything made from that machine it's not good."Pearl warns him.

"But you don't know."Steven said and he stepped on a shadow alerting the being.

Black Sabbath turned around to them and said:"who dares interrupt the creation process?"

"Were the Crystal Gems freaky."Amethyst said.

"Really, then allow me to introduce myself, I am Black Sabbath."Black Sabbath said.

"Black Sabbath?"Amethyst said confused by the name.

"So what matter of creature are you, by the voice your a male by what is your kind?"Garnet asked.

"I am a special type of race, but mine is a altered version of another, I am a Gem."Black Sabbath said shocking them.

"Your a Gem, but that's impossible, your nothing like the ones we know."Pearl said and she was trying to comprehend how he could be a Gem.

"I said I was a altered version, my creator gave me this new life so I will continue his work to create the perfect race."Black Sabbath said.

"Well who ever your creator is if he thinks were gonna let you guys destroy the world you got another thing coming."Amethyst said and the gems summoned their weapons out.

"You dare insult my creator well I shall now allow you to destroy the machine."Black Sabbath said.

"Wait guys."Steven said but the gems charged at him.

Black Sabbath then went inside the darkness of the cave surprising the gems, they stopped as the crystal gems looked around, Black Sabbath appeared bellow Amethyst and uppercutted her, Pear tries to slash him but he went to the shadows again.

"He's inside of the shadows, this must be his power, we went in to the enemies lair giving him the advantage."Garnet said.

"Yeah well next time to he comes out I will kick his butt."Amethyst said rubbing her chin.

"Stick together he could appear anywhere."Pear said and they regrouped again.

Black Sabbath goes to strike again from above them and the looked to see him so they jumped away and he lands on the ground.

Black Sabbath stands up and said:"you cannot win, in here I am invincible so you might as well give up."

"We are the Crystal Gems and we never give up."Garnet said and they got ready again.

"Stop."Steven yelled making them look at him and he ran in between them."look were all gems so why don't we all get along."

"Steven theres so much you don't know."Garnet said.

"But let me talk to him."Steven said and then he turned to Black Sabbath."Mister Sabbath why are you using that machine?"

"To create a new race of Gems that my master wanted to create, to start a new era."Black Sabbath said.

"And are you evil?"Steven asked.

"No."Black Sabbath said surprising them."we simply wish to live our lives, we were born in this world so why would we attack it in fact we want to protect it."

"Oh, well good point."Pearl said.

"See, he's not a bad guy, so mister Sabbath could we meet the rest of your friends?"Steven asked.

"Well."Black Sabbath said and he thinks about, after a few seconds he replied."very well, but you must not tell about our location, we are allowing you since I heard rumors of a group of gems that save this world so we can become allies."

"Really, awesome."Steven said happy.

"Well that was easy."Pearl said surprised.

"Well at least we got some back up."Amethyst said.

"But remember he allows us to enter if we keep a secret."Garnet said.

"You hear that Amethyst."Pearl said looking at her.

"Hey."Amthyst said.

"but first I must finish the new gem."Black Sabbath said and he goes to the machine and turns it off.

They saw from the wall came a gem that they haven't seen too, it was a man that had bandages wrapped around his head and arms like a mummy, his eyes were the only thing visible, his skin was tan and the side of his head has a metal plate with his gem there with the same color as his skin.

"Welcome to the world Hanged Man."Black Sabbath said.

Hanged Man bowed and said:"yes you must be the one that brought me here."

"Yes but on the orders of our creator, so now go to where the others are, in fact theres a celebration there so have fun."Black Sabbath said pointing to the right and Hanged Man goes to that direction.

"Now before we go, theres one thing you should all know, the most importing thing here is trust."Black Sabbath said.

"Trust?"Amethyst said.

"Yes, you see the most important thing when choosing your friends is trust, in comparison being smart or talented means as much as a piece of food stuck on your teeth, so I will allow you to enter but if you try to tell a stranger that doesn't have at least a blood conection or if I or nayone from here as met than you won't be able to come back, because the most despicable thing is to insult someone or betray ones trust."Black Sabbath said with a creepy smile.

They got nevous but Steven said:"don't worry, we won't."

Black Sabbath then smiled and said:"very well, welcome to our sanctuary, since young man Steven was it."Steven nodded confirming his question."you didn't try to attack me even being a Gem yourself, so I will allow you all to join the party."

"Party?"Pearl said confused.

"Yes, the celebretion is a party so why not join them since were all fellow gems."Black Sabbath said.

"Oh yeah."Amethyst said excited.

"Follow me."Black Sabbath said and they followed him to where Hanged Man went.

They arrived in another part of the mine where there was a door with the beetle symbol on it, it glowed and the door opened revealing a room that resemble a nightclub with the walls having roman, egyptian and budist type of design to them and a statue of their creator where a stage is with the statue fused with the wall.

**(Insert SOUL'd OUT VOODOO KINGDOM)**

There were many Gems there that they didn't know, some look humanoid like them but others look robotic and some with animal features, they were dancing having drinks in bar and there was one playing cards with three others.

"Wow this is amazing, I never seen this many gems."Steven said excited.

"I don't think Steven should go to this place."Pearl said.

"Please enjoy yourselves."Black Sabbath said."now I need to take care of the machine."and he left them.

"You bet I will."Amethyst said and she runs to the party.

"Amethyst wait."Pearl said.

"We lost her."Garnet said.

"Come on, let's go meet them."Steven said.

"I don't know."Pearl said.

"Pearl, it's okay."Garnet said with a smile.

"Yay."Steven said and runs to meet them with Pearl and Garnet following him.

Steven was looking at the different Gems then he bumped into one and said:"oops sorry."

The person was a green humanoid with a silver mouth piece, yellow eyes and his gem was a emerald on his chest piece and he said:"don't worry about it, you seem new what is your name?"

"I'm Steven."Steven said nervous.

"Well Steven, I am Hierophant Green, you must be a visitor."Hierophant said.

"Well yeah, I'm a Crystal Gem."Steven said with a smile.

"Really, amazing we wanted to meet you and your friends for sometime."Hierophant said.

"Yeah this great meeting so many gems, even if you look a bit different from Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst."Steven said.

"Then how about this."Hierophant said and he glowed green, he turned to a muscular young man wearing a green uniform, medium-length red hair with a huge curled bang and he had cherry shaped earings."how about this?"

"Wow, you can shape shift just like Amethyst."Steven said.

"We can all do that here, this is like a from we use to be in public since our normal forms would attract more attention."Hierophant said.

"Hey theres Amethyst and Garnet."Steven said and they Garnet dragging Amethyst.

Pearl got seperated from them and she was trying to find Steven in the crowed, then someone tapped her shoulder getting her attention, she turned around slowly and she saw a Gem wearin silver armor and his gem was on his chest on the right side and it was silver too.

"Well hello there my dear, my name is Silver Chariot, may I know your name my dear?"Chariot said.

"Oh, ah, it's Pearl."Pearl said nervous not used to this type of attention.

"Pearl, what a lovely name for a beautiful woman, you must be a Crystal Gem, I heard your team is here but it seems I was blessed with meeting an angel like you."Chariot said with a bow.

"Oh, thank you."Pearl said with a blush on her face and she stepped back.

"Don't worry about my appearance, because."Silver Chariot said and he glowed, he then transformed into a muscular man with a sliver flat top and grey skin, black tube top with one strap, and it didn't have shoulders, a pair of light trousers, black shoes and two earings that were broken."I am quite the catch."

"So Silver Chariot why did you want to talk to me?"Pearl asked.

"Like I said, I was blessed with meeting you, so I must ask you to court you?"Chariot said with a big smile.

Pearl got scared and ran, Chariot blinked and then said:"wait mademoiselle."he then runs after Pearl.

Up on the stage came another muscular figure, this one had pink skin, he wears blue armor pieces, he had hearts all over over his body, on his chest which is his gem, his shoulder pads are heart shape, his helmet top was hear shape, his chin has one and he has wires on his neck connecting to his back.

Everyone looks at him and he said:"well everyone are you all having a great time."he was given cheers by his brethren."That good to hear, now I have some good news, some of you have met them but for the rest the Crystal Gems are with us now."this made crowed cheer again."so how about it, come on up Crystal Gems."

The Crystal Gems climbed up tp the stage with Steven and Amethyst smilling, Pearl nervous and Garnet was neutral, Crazy Diamond smiled and said to them:"well Gems I am Crazy Diamond." and that shocked the Gems except for Steven who didn't know hearing that name as he was the diamond version of this place."this is a great moment as today we will be able to join forces, the Crytal Gems with us the Gem crusaders."

"Gem Crusaders?"Amethyst asked.

"Yes, we are the ones that will also help poirtect this world after all we were born here, so it is our home, if you need help just call us and we will be there."Crazy Diamond said and he handed Pearl a silver gem."use that to call us."

"Well thank you."Pearl said looking at the gem.

"Yeah, I'm happy to meet you guys, since this si the first time meeting another Gem."Steven said.

"Well that's good to hear, were happy to meet you too young Gem now let us celebrate this glorius day."Crazy Diamond said.

"Well I guess it won't be bad if we stay for a bit."Garnet said.

"Are you sure, I mean we should take Steven home."Pearl said nervous.

"Relax, we can stay for a bit."Garnet said with a smile.

"Yeah, and look your date is here."Amethyst said pointing to the crowed scaring Pearl.

"My princess."Pearl turns around to see Silver Chariot looking at her and she runs away again with him chasing her.

Amethyst laughed at her while Garnet just smilled, Steven smilled since he was able to meet so may new people and they can help them save their home.

**Note:This is my first Steven universe crossover using Jojo, I wanted to do something different so I decided to make a new race of gems using the stands as thei own being, they can take the forms of their previous users but they will use the stand names and yes their will be pairings will the first one shown here and if anyone has any suggestions please tell me and this is before Lapis is freed from the mirror.**


	2. Chapter 2 Pearl's Knight

**Chapter 2 Pearl's Knight**

**I don't own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or Steven Universe**

It passed four days after the Gems met the Gem Crusaders, it was early in the morning and the Crytal Gems were now back at their home at Beach City, they were at the kitchen with Steven eating cereal with the girls sitting at the table with him.

"Man those guys sure know how to have fun."Amethyst said refering to the Gem Crusaders.

"Yeah, maybe we can visit them again."Steven said while eating.

"I don't know, they seem too noise."Pearl said uncertain.

"But they have shown to be good gems, so it will be good to have help in the future."Garnet said.

"And maybe you might meet a certain someone again."Amethyst said with a grin to Pearl.

"What, don't be ridiculous I know who you are talking about, I do not like him, plus he will simply forget about me."Pearl said.

"Really because he has been seeing you in Beach City a few times."Amethyst said making her nervous.

**FlashBack**

Pearl was walking through the city when she got close to the Funland arcade a arm came out of the entrance holding a white rose, she stopped and Silver Chariot exited with a smile.

"Well my angel we meet again."Silver Chariot said.

"Oh mister Chariot what are you doing here."Pearl said nervous.

"Please call me Silver, I came here to see the city and I found you my dear, so I was wondering if you would give me that honor to court you."Silver said.

"Oh, well, I have things to do so bye."Pearl said and then she ran away leving Silver Chariot stunned.

Next day Pearl was watching over the ocean in the beach with a smile, when she turns around she saw Silver Chariot with a smile doing a pose, he looks at her and she ran away again.

Third Day Pearl was hidding behind an alley while Silver was looking for her, she was trying to avoid him all day.

**Flashback Ends **

"Look this time he must have learned that I don't like him."Pearl said.

They then heard music coming from outside, it was a guitar melody and they went to see where it was coming from, they went outside to the porch and they got surprised to see who it was with Pearl getting shocked, there at the beach was Silver Chariot in his human form, he was looking up to them in one knee with a radio next to him playing the music.

"Oh my dear Pearl, your my angel girl, so beautiful and majestic, Pearl your so fantastic, my beatiful angel, I am your knight in shinning armor, I'll be there to save your me amor, I'll be there to make you happy, my dear Pearl."Silver Sang to her.

Pearl was still shocked with a blush on her face, Amethyst had a big grin and said:"So what was that about him forgeting about you."

"Well isn't that nice Pearl, he made you a song."Garnet said with a smile.

Pearl was a statue and then she ran inside screaming and Steven said:"Pearl wait." and they ran after her.

They found Pearl on top of Steven's bed holding her legs and she said:"tell me when he's gone."

"Pearl you can't just run away each time he wants to talk to you."Amethyst said.

"Why not, I will not be going out with him."Pearl said to them.

Garnet looks at her and said:"Pearl I know your scared."Pearl then looks at Garnet."your scared of being in a relationship with someone different but you can't live in the past, maybe it's time for you to move on and will you give him the same fate what happened to you."

Pearl was stunned but she ran to the warp pad and teleported to another place.

"Pearl."Steven said and he wanted to go after her but Garnet put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Let her be Steven, she needs to think about this."Garnet said.

"But did she really love someone before?"Steven asked.

"Yes, but let us leave it at that since that is Pearl's life so she should be the one to tell."Garnet said.

Steven then goes outside to look at Silver and said:"Sorry Silver but Pearl left, she needs some time alone."

"Really, it seems my angel won't be accepting my love."Silver said and he was sad about it.

Garnet then goes to Steven's side and tells Silver:"don't worry, just be patient."

"Well alright."Silver said and he picks up the radio and leaves.

"He really is sad about Pearl not saying yes."Steven said.

"Like I said give her some time."Garnet said.

They heard a growl and they saw Lion coming towards them and Steven said:"oh hey Lion." and goes to pet him.

Pearl arrived at the Strawberry Battlefield she runs passing by multiple weapons that were left behind by multiple Gems, she then goes to multiple floating island lands and starts to jump reaching to a bigger one, when she reached the last one she went to the edge and looks at the view.

"Why, why does he care about me, it doesn't make sense, we barely know each other and he is acting like I'm some angel, so why does he care so much about me."Pearl said and she sits down on the floor.

She then thinks about Rose, this was the same place they once talked, she then stands up and starts to sing.

**Why does it matter to me what he thinks**

**When I once had someone that was gone in a blink**

**So why does it matter what I think about his feelings**

She then looks to th sky to see a image of Rose smilling at her, then she saw a cloud pass over it to replace her with Silver who smilled at her.

**But now my heart is telling me two different things.**

**Why does he have to do sing**

**When we only know each other for a few days.**

She puts a hand on her chest and jumps down the islands, she lands on the ground and walks towards another road.

**Why does he care about being my knight.**

**When we only met one Night.**

**Does he really care for me when we are not even friends.**

She then stops and she stopped singing, she was thinking if she should give him a chance or not, then she heard a roar and sees up in the sky a corrupted gem, it was one that resembles a bronze pterodactyl with green eye, feathers and its gem was on its chest, Pearl summons her spears and gets ready to attack, she goes to strike it but dodges her and flies fster hitting her sending Pearl flying through the place.

Pearl gets up and said:"this one going to be though, but I just need to strike when it leaves an openening." but then she heards a roar and sees a feline looking one.(earth version of the ice monster).

"Oh no two."Pearl said nervous and she was surrounded.

She tries to block the Earth monster but she was then attacked by the bird one from behind, she saw the Earth monster coming after and she closed her eyes, the monster hits the ground but see Pearl was gone, Pearl opened her eyes to see Silver Chariot in his real form holding her bridal style.

"Silver, but how did you know where I was?"Pearl asked.

"Simple the crystal Crazy Diamond gave you also tells when it's owner is in trouble."Silver said.

"That's right, I kept it safe in my gem."Pearl said.

"Good thing you did."silver saidn and he puts her down on her feet."now lets teach them a lesson." she was surprised but nodded.

Silver Chariot then summoned a weapon from his Gem, it was a rapier, he then charges at the monster while Pearl fought the bird, Silver Chariot slashes at the monster making it scream in pain and kicks it away, the monsters jumps back and goes charging at him but Silver Chariot got ready and did multiple stabs on it and and then stabs through it's mouth causing it to poof.

Pearl was blocking the birds attack as it tries to claw her, she then slashes it making it fly to the sky and it circles around the area, she was waiting for it to attack but then Silver Chariot comes to her side, the bird goes diving towards them and Silver Chariot points his rapier to a giant axe making the blade shoot towards it, the blade ricohet from the axe making it fly towards the bird hitting it in the neck and the bird poofs leaving its gem and the lade fall towads the ground.

Silver Chariot goes to bubble the monster while Pearl bubbles the bird while Pearl bubble was pink Chariots was silver instead, they were sent to different places for each person, Silver then goes to get his blade and puts it back to its handle.

"So your weapon can shoot out it's blade."Pearl said impressed.

"Yes, it's a good way to catch my enemy off guard but of course I have to put it back."Silver said.

"Still itis a impressive function and you did show gret skills being able to get that gem from the way you did."Pearl said.

"Why thanks you."Silver said."also I should be going, I'll give you your space." and he goes to leave her.

Pearl was thinking quickly and she said:"wait." Silver stopped to look at her."look I'm might not be ready for the whole relationship but how about we start as friends." and she smilled nervously.

Silver was stunned but then he got happy and said:"really, thank you my angel for giving me this chance."and he transformed into his humanoind form.

"Yes well, do you know about this place?"Pearl asked.

"Why yes, only a little we leanred that this was once a battlefield between the Crystal Gems and Homeworld, but I would like to know more from someone that's been there."Silver said pointing at Pearl.

"Oh, well that would be my pleasure teaching you."Pearl said with a smile.

Silver smilled and they walked round the place, Pearl showed him different spots where certain battles happened and told him each event, Silver saw that she was excited telling him what happened and he was amazed by it, after so many tales they went to the floating island and they sat at the edge to look at the view.

"You know this place was once Rose took me."Pearl said.

"Really, I heard Rose Quartz was a amazing leader."Silver said.

"Yeah she was, so I was wondering could you tell me about your leader?"Pearl asked.

"Leader, oh you mean Crazy Diamond well he's a leader."Silver said.

"Really, theres more."Pearl said surpriresed about it since that makes it more like Homeworld with the Diamonds.

"Yes, Crazy Diamond is third in command and like what you saw he's a great and nice guy with his ability being kinder maybe even more than Rose, no offense"Silver said.

"Really, how does his ability work?"Pearl asked.

"Simple, it's restoration, if he can get just one piece of a destroyed object he can restore to its perfect condition."Silver explained.

"Wait, to it's perfect condition that's amazing."Pearl said amazed and has to think about this ability in the future.

"And there are other more amazing power out group has the second in command is called The World, he is rutlhess when it comes to his enemies as what I have seen him dispose of a corrupted gem and his ability is something he said not tell along with our main leader while Crazy Diamond doesn't mind us telling his."Silver said.

"I see, he must be very secretive of his power, it might be really powerful."Pearl said.

"Yeah, and the last one is known as Star Platinum, he is our leader, while he is very serious and some times even mean he is a nice guy once you get to know him."Silver said.

"Well, maybe later I'll have the honor to meet them."Pearl said after hearing about them they must be nice compared to other Diamonds."but what aout Black Sabbath?"

"Him, oh he is only the guy that helps like a priest you can say to our creator."Silver said.

"Yeah."Silver said and he looks to see the sun was setinng."well I best get back home, before someone I know starts nagging me for being too late outside."

Pearl chuckle and said:"well I better go home too."

"Well then let me escort you."Silver suggested and she nodded.

They went back to the roard walking towards the warp Pad, Silver then bumped into somehting and noticed a shattered piece of a gem there, he picked it up and runs to be next to Pearl again, they stood on top of the warp pad and teleported to Pearl's house to see the others there in the kitchen and to Silver's surprise Hierophant was there too.

"Hierophant what are you doing here?"Silver asked.

"Simple, I came to see where you are and the Gems told you me you were trying to court Pearl."Hierophant said.

"Well I'm back you didn't have to go after me."Silver said.

"Someone has to make sure you don't do anything reckless."Hierophant said.

"Plus Greeny here has been telling us about you guys, your all so cool."Amethyst said with smile."and theres eevn this guy about my height there Echoes right?" and she looks at Hierophant who nodded.

"Well let's go home."Hierophant said and he got up.

"Very well, it was nice seeing you my dear."Silver said to Pearl.

"Yes, it was nice meeting you."Pearl said.

Silver and Hierophant went outside and waved goodbye to them and the Gems did the same.

"So Pearl, did you finaly got new boyfriend?"Amethyst asked with a smirk making Pearl blush.

"Don't be ridiculous, were just friends."Pearl said looking to the other side and she goes back inside but deep down she was happy to meet him.

"Well it seems Silver will be a good influence on Pearl."Garnet said with a smile.

"Great, we can even hang out with them more."Steven said with a big smile.

Back at the Gem Crusaders all the gem were together at the stage were Crazy Diamond was, Silver approached him with the piece he foud and gave it to him, Crazy Diamond used his powers and the piece glowed a yellow looking aura and floats to the air, then from the door came other gem pieces as they started to connect with the floating piece, then it restored itself revealing it to be a sapphire gem, then it glowed and from it came a shape, then a Sapphire appeared and floated towards the floor lying down on it.

She starts to move and gets up, she then noticed her surroundings and said:"where am I?"

"Your in our sanctuary, we are the gem crusaders."Crazy Diamond said.

"Wait your all gems."The Sapphire said in surprised.

"Yes, were are the first male Gems with a few new female one syou don't know, could you tell us why you were shattered?"Crazy Diamond asked.

Sapphire got surprised and said:"wait I was shattered!"

"Yes, but I was able to fix your gem, so please could you tell us what happened?"Crazy Diamond said.

She thinks about it and said:"well I was one of the Sapphires ordered to go help Blue Diamond against the rebels with my future vision along with another one, one of my sisters went to warn Blue Diamond about the rebels and we stood to the side waiting for them, then two of them appeared they defeated our Ruby guards leaving only one that belonged to my sister, before they could shatter her the Ruby saved her but it caused a fusion shocking all of us, the rebels retreated from the confusion, Blue Diamond ordered to shatter Ruby but then my sister took her and ran away, I tried to go look for her but then I was attacked from behind which must have caused my gem to shatter." and she looks down sad about that memory.

"Well don't worry, how about you join us?"Crazy Diamond offered surprising her.

"Really?"Sapphire asked.

"Of course, we accept those without a home, I doubt homeworld will be happy for what you did so join us."Crazy Diamond said.

Sapphire looks at the strange gems who were all looking at her, she thinks about it and even uses her power, she then looks at Crazy Diamond and said:"I will accept your offer, here I will be safe, also I have seen a posibility that you will be giving me a bodyguard."

"Yes your correct, Crimson come here."Crazy Diamond called out.

A new Gem climbed on top of the stage, he was crimson red with sliver parts, his head has a smaller one on his forehead with a mean look and his gem was on was on his abdomen which was crimson too.

"Meet King Crimson he will be your partner so why don't you introduce yourself and your other half."Crazy Diamond said to him.

"Very well I am King Crimson."Crimson said in a deep voice and he transforms into a red humanoid with long pink hair with black spots, he was wearing jeans and he had a mess o wiring on his chest."but I'm not the only one so meet my other me."

He then transforms into a younger version of himself, his hair is tied into a neck-length ponytail by a weave-like braid and he was a purple sweater and he said:"hi my name is Epitaph."

"Interesting you are two souls in one body without needing to fuse."Sapphire said interested.

"Yes we were born like this I'm normaly the one that's out, King Crimson only showed him self by the request of Crazy Diamond and it's amaing meeting you I too have th ability to see the future."Epitaph said.

"Really."Sapphrie said surprised.

"Yeah, mine might not be as good as I can only see ten seconds int he future but I can use it in battle."Epitaph said.

"But still it is impressive, I think we will get along."Sapphire said with a smile making him smile.

"Welcome to our home Sapphire."Crazy Diamond said as everyone cheered welcoming their new member.

**Note:Pearl and Silver Chariot relationship has begun with them strarting as friends and the other two leaders are revealed being The World and Star Platinum, Crazy Diamond has the ability to fix a gem bring them back since their creator wanted him to at least have a bit of an upgrade so the only way it wouldn't work is if there no more pieces in existance like if they were vaporized and the gem was incomplete and Crazy Diamond is like the opposite of Blue Diamond who is known as a shatterer.**


	3. Chapter 3 Knightly Fusion

**Chapter 3 The Knightly Fusion**

**I don't own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or Steven Universe**

After Pearl and Silver became friends they have been seeing each other more even going on missions together, now Silver and Hierophant were walking around Beach City to check the places it had, while walking they saw Steven wearing a different shirt and sunglasses enter a donut shop.

"Hey theres Steven."Silver said.

"Did you notice he had a bandage over his eye."Hierophant said.

"Well let's ask the little man."Silver said and they went to the shop.

When they got close they heard laughing and heard a guy saying:"toughen up Steven."

They opened the door getting the attention of Steven along with a blond girl and a guy with holes on his ears, the other two got stunned seeing them.

"Hey Steven."Silver said while they approached him.

"Guys you came back."Steven said happy to see them.

"Steven you know them?"The girl asked.

"Yeah these are Silver Chariot and Hierophant Green their Gems too and guys these are Sadie and Lars."Steven introduced them.

"Wow, these are Gems."Lars said and to him they look cool.

"So what's with the bandage?"Hierophant asked.

"Oh, I got hit by a rock."Steven said.

"It's not a big rock since he looks alright under there."Sadie said making Steven frown.

"Yeah, If I weren't so modest I would show my sweet six pack."Lars said while trying a jar of tuna." show you what, real man looks like."after failing Sadie comes to his side and gives it to her, she opens it with ease and he takes it back.

"cough, wimp, cough."Silver and Hierophant said making Lard shrunk while eating his food.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna say thanks."Lard said making Sadie punch him.

"That's it, we all need a work out, let's do it, let's work out together."Steven suggested and he points at Sadie."you can beat up Lars."and then he points at Lars."and you don't have to starve to death if Sadie divorces you."

"Were not married."Lars said in shock.

"We can be as big and strong as them."Steven said pointing at Silver and Hierophant."and I know just the guy to help us out."

"Well good to hear that you want to work out, but we didn't come alone."Hierophant said.

"Really, who did you bring?"Steven asked excited to meet someone from their group.

The door opened to reveal Epitath and Sapphire, they walked towards them and Epitath said:"hey guys."

"Epitath good timing, everyone these are Epitath and Sapphire, Epitath and Sapphire these are Steven, Lars and Saddie."Hierophant introduced them.

"Hi nice to meet you all."Epitath said with a smile.

"Greeting to all of you."Sapphire said.

"Hey your like the crystal gems."Steven noticed.

"Yes, I was offered sanctuary by their leader and Epitath was chosen to be my bodyguard."Sapphire said keeping a few things to herself.

"So this guys is her bodyguard, he looks so scrawny."Lars said to Sadie.

"Hey he is a gem so he might be strong without even knowing."Sadie said.

"So, did you guys come here to see beach city?"Steven asked.

"Yes, Sapphire wanted to see the place so I escorted her while Silver and Hierophant came too."Epitath said.

"It is a nice place."Sapphire said with a smile.

"Hey wanna come, we are going to start a work out."Steven said to them.

"Well, okay."Sapphire said.

They then went to Stevens house with Lars and Sadie wearing workout clothing and at the beach near the stairs was Greg sleeping on a wooden table, there were some made up gym equipment like a ladder on top of two selfs acting like mokey bars.

"Wow this looks great."Steven said making his dad wake up and he looks at them."hey dad."

"Hey Steven do you like it."Greg sand and Steven runs up to him."it's the best I could do in such short notice."

Lars picks up a stick holding two paint cans by two string but it broke and he said:"no kidding."

"Well I'll might join you kids to show how it's done, hey Steven whose your new friends?"Greg asked noticing Epitath and Sapphire.

"Oh there Epitath and Sapphire their Silver and Hierophants friends."Steven said.

"Well nice to meet you both I'm Greg Steven's dad."Greg said.

"Nice to meet you Greg."Epitath said.

"Oh before we start we need sweat bands."Steven said and he goes to his house to get them.

Silver looks at where Steven was going and noticed Pearl going to the stairs and he said:"oh Pearl."

Pearl looks at him and said:"Silver, good to see you again it seems your with Hierophant too."

"Yeah we came to see how you gems were doing and Steven asked us to come see them workout, also meet our friends Epitath."Silver said poiting at Epitath.

"Hello."Epitath said with a smile.

"Well hello Epitath."Pearl said with a smile then she look at Sapphire and got shocked seeing her.

"And this is Sapphire our newest member."Silver said.

"Nice to meet you."Sapphire said.

Pearl was thinking how could there be a Sapphire here, Garnet was still fused with Amethyst so who was this but she then said:"yes, nice to meet you too."

Steven then comes back with the headbands and said:"I got them guys."

"So Steven, what is this all about?"Pearl asked.

"Oh were starting a gym, I'm gonna be super strong like Sugilite."Steven said making Pearl frown.

"You know maybe this isn't a good idea."Pearl said making Steven frown.

"What but we can be strong and I can be useful to the team."Steven said.

"There are different ways of being strong."Pearl said.

"I agree."Silver said making everyone look at him."sometimes brute force isn't enough, you can all still train but let me show you what I'm talking about, Pearl would you like to see my skills."

"Well, okay."Pearl said.

"Good, Hierophant help out in this."Silver said.

"Alright."Hierophant said.

They went to a empty spot while the rest were watching them to the right, Silver and Hierophant transformed surprising Lars, Sadie and Greg, Silver prepared his sword and Hierophant cupped his hands making green liquid and said:"Emerald Splash." he then shoots a splash of water and emeralds at Silver Chariot.

Silver used his rapier to cut and destroy them, Steven was amazed and said:"that was cool Hierophant."

"I'm glad you like it, that was my emerald Splash, with it I can shoot multiple emeralds at my enemy faster than any gun."Hierophant said."but I can also make it much faster." eh then shoots more emerald splash at Silver as he tried to deflect them but one hit him in the chest.

Silver stagers for bit then he heard the ground make a noise to he jumps back in time to see tendrils come out of it, he looks to see Hierophants feet were uncoiled as the appendages were inside holes on the ground.

"So you sneaky guy you used your emerald Splash in order to distract me."Silver said.

"Wow, how did he do that?"Lars asked surprised along with the expectators except Epitath.

"Simple I am able to uncoil my body, which has many uses like the one you all just seen."Hierophant said.

"Well if your going to take me seriously I should do the same."Silver said and he jumps to the air, his armor then came off surprising those that didn't know, he lands on the ground without his armor and he got ready.

"Wait his armor came off, why would he do that?"Steven asked confused.

"He must have a reason to do so."Pearl said.

"Of course, while I am now more vulnerable, it gives me a great boost."Silver said and he raises his sword to the air in a pose, then clones of himself appeared.

"Wow he can clone himself."Lars said shock along with the rest except for Epitath.

"No, no, these are afterimages."Silver said.

"Wait afterimages, but that would require immense speed."Pearl said shocked, she has been in countless battles and to see someone this fast was shocking he is faster than Rose.

"So he must be faster now, the armor must have kept his speed in check."Sadie said.

"Exactly now observe."Silver said and he charges at Hierophant.

Hierophant uses his emerald splash but they were taken care off with ease with Silvers sword as he slashes them with his afterimages, then he vanishes and Hierophant stopped.

"Well looks like you win."Hierophant said and Silver was behind him back to back.

"Yes but you were good too."Silver said.

"Wow that was so cool."Steven said.

"You see, even with strenght a faster opponent can still win."Pearl said.

"Yeah but that was still pretty cool."Lars said with Sadie nodding in agreement.

Epitath checks a crystal and gets stunned, he looks at his friends and said:"guys we need to get back."

"Oh really."Steven said sad about it.

"The boss wants to see us."Epitath said.

"Hey don't worry we can come back tomorrow."Silver said.

"Really?"Steven asked.

"Yeah, so don't worry and enjoy your training day."Hierophant said and he and Silve changed to their humanoid forms.

"Well Pearl it is a shame we couldn't spend more time together."Silver said to Pearl.

"Oh don't worry like you said, you will be here tomorrow."Pearl said.

"Of course goodbye my dear."Silver said.

"Bye."Hirophant, Epitath and Sapphire said and they left the place.

"So Pearl is Silver your boyfriend?"Sadie asked.

Pearl blushed and said:"no, were just friends."

Sadie chuckled at her expresion and they went to work out, Pearl goes to the house thinking about where that Sapphire came from, she then remebers something Garnet said that Sapphire had a sister could she be that sister.

Next day Silver and Hierophant walk towards Stevens house, they saw Greg, Sadie and Lars there already.

"Hey guys."Silver said.

"Oh hey Silver, Hierophant, glad you came, were just waiting for Steven."Sadie said.

"Well glad we came here on time."Hierophant said with a smile.

Then a earthquake happened and they look towards the ocean to see a giant woman coming towards them, she has purple skin, shades and a eye on her forehead and she has four arms this was Sugilite.

"I'm bored."Sugilite said when she reached the beach.

Lars, Sadie and Greg ran to get away from her.

"It's Sugilite."Silver and Hierophant look to see Steven up in the porch.

"Sugilite."Silver said.

"It must be a fusion."Hierophant said stunned seeing her.

Pearl goes up to her and said:"y-your back."

"You left me behind."Sugilite said pointing at Pearl.

"We just thought you didn't need any help, now why don't you two seperate and relax"Pearl said.

But Sugilite kicked her and said:"no."

"Pearl."Silver said and he goes to check on her.

When he got closer to her Pearl said to Sugilite:"Listen to me, you've been fused for too long, your losing yourselves."

"I am myself and I'm sick of being split up, so you better get used to me baby and get this junk of my beach."Sugilite said and she destroys the gym.

"Why is she wrecking dads gym?"Steven said as he came to Silver and Pearls side."why is she attacking you?"

"Steven get out of here."Pearl said and she thows him to the side but he couldn't move, Greg goes to help him get out of there.

Pearl goes to face and she summons her spear, Sugulite looks at her and said:"what, you wanna fight?"

"You'll thank me later."Pearl said and she jumps to attack but Sugilite swats her away to the ground.

Pearl gets up and goes to attack and hits her in the head taking her glasses off but that only made her angry.

"You think your something."Sugilite said then she headbuts her."you."Pearl lands on the ground only for Sugilite to hit her to the air."ain't." Sugilite goes up ready to hit Pearl to the ground."nothing."but then she vanished shocking her, she lands on the ground and looks around."where did she go?"

"Emerald splash."Sugilite was then hit by a emerald Splash, she looks to see Hierophant in his real form and he said:"She's isn't the only one here."

"So you think you can take me own, that didn't even tickle."Sugilite said and she tries to crush him but he avoided her.

Pearl opens her eyes to see Silver Chariot in his real form without his armor and he said:"are you okay?"

"Yeah, but she's too strong, how can we stop her."Pearl said sad about it.

Silver Chariot thinks of something, then he had a plan and said:"of course if Fusion is what made her this strong we need is another fused gem."

"Wait, so are you and Hierophant going to fuse?"Pearl asked.

"No, since he's too busy distracting her."Silver and they saw Hierophant shooting his emerald splash while avoiding her.

"So who is there to fuse."Pearl said then she realised who it was."wait me and you."

"Of course if we fuse we can beat her."Silver said.

"But I don't know, I have never fused with anyone but my friends plus I don't think it might work."Pearl said uncentain.

"It will, Pearl your the most amazing girl I know, your strong in your own way, so I believe that if we do it togther we can win."Silver said to her.

Pearl was stunned and she had a blush, she then smiled and hugged him, Silver then puts her down and holds her hand, his armor came back and they look into each others eyes, they then started to dance waltz around the place, while they were dancing their gems glowed as they look at each other and then Pearl gave a big smile along with Silver, they then glowed as their gems went up to the sky in a big blue and silver light, Sugilite stops to see it and sees a swan made from the light as it let out a cry and exploded, in its place was a new fusion that was only a slight shorter than Sugilite, she has long blond hair, blue eyes, her skin was pale like Pearl, she had a silver mouth guard mask, she wore a blue dress with armor on her chest, shoulder pads, gauntlets and armor boots that look regal, Pearls Gem was on her forehead and Silver Chariots was on her chest and she has four arms with the two extra ones on the side of her chest.

"Wow Pearl and Silver fused."Steven said amazed.

"Unbelievable, I hope they can stop her."Greg said.

"Now, I won't allow you to do anymore harm."She said with a gentle and royal voice.

"Ha, you think fusing will stop me, I'm still bigger and better than you."Sugilite said.

"Maybe but I will not give up, my name is Silver Pearl."Silver Pearl said and she takes out her weapons being Silver Chariots rapier and Pearls Spear, she then combines them forming a white lance with silver lines spiraling together to the top."you maybe have strenght but I have something else."

"And what is that?"Sugilite asked.

Silver Pearl vanishes shocking Sugilite and she appears behind her with her back facing her.

"Speed."Silver Pearl said.

Sugilite tries to turn around but Silver Pearl slashes her in the back with her lance making her scream.

"Why you."Sugilite said and she tries to punch her but Silver Pearl dodges her with ease, she tries to land multiple punches but Silver Pearl dodges them like it was nothing.

"You can't win, no matter how much you try, your power is useless if you can't even hit me."Silver Pearl said.

"Oh yeah."Sugilite said ans she summons her wrecking ball."let's see how you deal with this."Sugilite throws the fist part at her,

"Useless."Silver Pearl said raising her lance, she then charges at her in highspeed with the lance pointing towards her, the tip of it was glowing and it came close to touch Sugilite weapon, when they made contact the lance destoyed it shocking Sugilite and she got stabbed by the lance, Sugilite was shocked and her fusion was cancelled making Garnet and Amethyst land on the ground.

"Garnet, Amethyst are you alright?"Steven asked worried and his dad helped get to them.

"Yeah Sugilie just overworked our bodies, it's a little painful."Garnet said tired.

"I've got a monster headache."Amethyst said.

"That great, plus you should thank our new friend."Steven said and they look at Silver Pearl.

"Wait who is she?"Amethyst said surprised to see her.

"That's Pearl she fused with Silver Chariot."Garnet said still remebering who she was.

"Yes, I must now say goodbye."Silver Pearl said.

"Wait really, you gotta go."Steven said sad since he liked her.

"Don't worry, when I'm needed just ask Pearl and Silver Chariot to fuse for me to come back." Silver Pearl said with a smile and then she seperated into Pearl and Silver.

"Pearl you were right, we should have listened."Garnet said.

"Yeah I was right, but I must give credit to Silver."Pearl said.

"Oh please my dear, you were great too."Silver said.

"Ugh, get a room you two."Amethyst said making Pearl blush and those around them laugh.

"Well I think it's best we go back, you got to spend enough time with her."Hierophant said and he goes back to his humanoid form.

"Well okay, see you again later my dear."Silver said to Pearl and he transforms too.

"Yes, it was a good day despite what happened."Pearl said with a big smile.

And after that Silver and Hierophant went back home, Pearl watched them leave and she was happy to fuse with Silver, her new form was great as it represents both of them, maybe one day they can fuse again.

**Note:Pearl and Silver fused, this is now the first fusion from the gem crusaders with the crytal gems, their will be more in the future and for the guest that asked for Lapis to be with a crusader well she will just wait its coming soon.**


End file.
